Good Boys Go Bad
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Heero Yuy is rich and powerful as one of the owners of Yuy-Maxwell Enterprises and always gets what he wants. But this time he wants Quatre Winner - the son of a rival businessman and he might be more of a challenge than he's used to…or maybe not... AU. One-shot. 1x4 but multiple pairings.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings: (oh boy…) 1x4 and 2x3 with implied other pairings described in various levels of details which are 1x2, 1x2x5, 13x1 and 6x2

Warnings: AU (yes… from me?) m/m sex of the explicit variety, implied threesomes, bad language oh god why did I write this fic…? Self-beta'd

A/N: I heard Cobra Starships _Good Girls Go Bad f_or the first time in forever and well…this happened. This is a (belated) birthday gift to the wonderful Lunar Pull who has been an awesome friend and I am sorry this is a little bit late (thus bonus posting day...)

Also gotta note ELLE's 'Tonight is the Night' as to me that first chapter is the definitive club fic and this will just be a pale imitation.

* * *

**Good Boys Go Bad **

The club was busy but of course it damn well was going to be. It was Friday and Zodiac was popular. So popular that the line extended around the block and it was very unlikely that people would get in unless they knew someone or were someone. Heero Yuy had the rare distinction of having both of those points in his favour – he knew someone, Treize Khushrenada, one of the owners of Zodiac and he had known him pretty damn intimately. And while it was not a relationship, Heero had experienced some incredible sex with the man, he supposed that was what happened when he fucked around with someone with experience. But that wasn't it. He was also s_omeone_. He was the co-owner of Yuy-Maxwell Enterprises, part of a large conglomerate specialising in high technology and he was damn rich and powerful.

He was sat in the VIP area, made available for people such as himself and his companion, and Heero was taking sips of fine aged whiskey as he looked down at the rest of the club from his vantage point. The man he sat next to was fucking gorgeous but Duo Maxwell was his business partner, his best friend, his partner in crime and occasional fuck buddy and while he would quite happily go home with him and fuck around, it was old news to sleep with his best friend and tonight he wanted something different.

Not that Duo wasn't good, he was playful, a tease, gave the best head of anyone Heero had ever been with but tonight he had his eyes on someone else, spotted him as he came into the club and when Heero Yuy acquired a target, there was little that could be done to stop him from achieving that goal.

He stood, walking over to the railings and looking down at the main bar and dance floor, sipping on his whiskey as he did, he felt Duo stand beside him, close and it was natural to Heero. Heero was not usually someone who liked people in his personal space but Duo was different – they'd been friends since they were fifteen and with that came some level of comfort that no one else had with him. Except those he was screwing around with. And then he'd get personal.

His prey didn't realise he was being watched as Heero leaned over the railing a little, holding his glass loosely in his fingertips and he smirked a little dangerous smirk as he looked down at the blond hair. Duo came close, so damn close that Heero could feel his warm breath and it was a turn on despite the fact he'd sworn he wasn't going home to fuck his best friend tonight. But Duo always smelt so damn good – a cologne with a hint of spice, some shampoo in that fucking hair – that fucking hair in that braid that Heero loved to hold as he fucked him hard and it made his dick twitch despite his intentions. Maybe they could do a threesome again. They'd done that before and Wufei had not known what he was getting himself into.

Sometimes Heero still thought of that moment to jerk off to – remembering that weekend of pleasure with Duo and Wufei… all the different ways they fucked, all the different positions and variables. It didn't help with the spark of arousal Duo's mere presence gave him so he stopped thinking of how it felt fucking and being fucked and turned towards Duo's bright blue eyes.

"Which one?" Duo asked, his face split in a mischievous grin.

Heero looked down and gestured towards the bar and Duo turned to where he'd indicated and his friend knew all his little actions so damn well he interpreted it and knew who he meant.

"You're kidding, 'Ro?"

He knew why Duo gave him that response as his eyes narrowed taking in the young man below, licking his lips and tasting the remains of his whiskey. As there he was, all damn blond, and innocent looking. His hair seemed so damn bright and his shirt was white, the jeans a light blue and it all looked so preppy and smart and shit that Heero wanted to rough up. He wanted to run his fingers through that slicked, styled hair, he wanted to rip off that shirt and leave it in tatters and he wanted to slide those jeans down and suck the kids dick until he begged him to damn stop. And the thought was making him horny. He had to damn act.

"It's Zayeed Winner's kid."

"Exactly."

Duo laughed and turned, leaning against the railing and Heero appraised his friend, as while his prey looked all innocent in white and pale blue, Duo looked as though he was sin incarnate, all black and tight and he was leaning in such a way that his body seemed so long, that his legs in tight skinny jeans looked so damn good and Heero knew how they felt wrapped around his waist but tonight he wanted Winner.

"He's a kid."

"He's nineteen," Heero answered as he knew that and while Duo always considered them older due to their hard lives and the effort they put into their company, he was only four years younger. Which was acceptable.

"You stalking the kid or something?"

His answer was a shrug. "I was intrigued after we met him at the meetings. I did some research."

He couldn't hear the snort but Heero guessed that was the sound his friend made by the expression on his face. But Duo moved, moved close, pressing his body up against Heero's, their faces level and their lips nearly touching.

"You just want someone to corrupt, 'Ro," Duo said.

Heero couldn't resist him then, leaning forward to claim his lips, their kiss damn hot, tongues wrestling, teeth nipping, hands going to each other's ass and Heero did wonder then whether he wanted the Winner kid and instead whether he should just go home and do a fuck ton of sexual positions with Duo but then they pulled apart, both a little flushed and Heero ran his hand back to Duo's ass, groping it and squeezing.

"Not tonight… you've already been corrupted," Heero teased, declining the offer with only a little reluctance.

"Hey… babe, I think I did the corrupting."

He responded with a little grunt remembering how Duo had "corrupted" him – those first hand jobs, those blow jobs, the hot sex and he smirked thinking about how the man in front of him had changed his life and Duo gave him another searing kiss before he pulled back and looked down at the floor of the club.

"Want me to keep his friend company?"

Heero glanced down again and realised in his pursuit of the blond, he'd missed that he had a friend, a tall guy with an impressive body and a bang of hair covering his face.

"Entertain him," Heero said and he knew what Duo's expression meant, the deadly little grin.

"Oh, I will."

They left the VIP area and walked down the stairs, walking through the main throng of the crowd, bodies brushing them as they made their way to the bar where the Winner kid stood. Heero spotted him suddenly through the crowd and his eyes narrowed, focused on the blond, letting himself imagine a little more the things he wanted to do to him.

He'd wanted Zayeed Winner's son since the business deal that went south with Winner Enterprise Inc. As Zayeed had brought his son to those meetings, let him sit next to him and listen and Heero had been intrigued, watching the son rather than the father who he despised and pissed around with their company. Negotiations that had gone nowhere. A deal in tatters. And Heero hated Zayeed the same amount as he lusted after his son due to his actions during that aborted fucking business deal.

Heero hadn't told Duo that during those meetings he'd thought about how those soft lips would feel wrapped around his cock, how he'd sound as Heero fucked him but maybe Duo knew something was up as after each meeting, Heero had fucked Duo in various places around their building – against desks and walls, in bathrooms and in storage closets. And while Heero believed in switching and mutual pleasure, the thought of the blond hot and hard and damn near begging him underneath him, made him fierce and needy, so damn needy that he needed to fuck Duo hard and his friend complied, moaning and grunting as Heero slammed his hips into him and bit down on his neck.

But now, tonight, Heero was going to have the object of his fascination and he wouldn't need Duo. As they got close, Heero's blue eyes scanned the friend and he thought, at least the guy was damn hot, all smouldering eyes and model good looks. And Duo would probably have a good night – it made him feel less guilty of his own single-minded determination.

He reached the bar, reached the young man, stood beside him and leaned close to his ear, using the pretence of the volume of the music to get near to him, to smell his skin. If Duo smelt like spice, the blond smelt like something fresher, cleaner, and Heero couldn't define it but he wanted to breathe it in, burying his face into the pale skin as he worshipped his body with his hands and fingers and mouth.

"You need a drink?"

It wasn't the best opening gambit but it worked as the guy turned towards him, startling bright blue eyes meeting Heero's and there was a moment of recognition as the guys eyes landed on him.

"Heero Yuy," he said and his name spilled from those lips sounded good to Heero's ears.

"And you? We weren't formally introduced."

A hand was offered, the politeness of the gesture amusing Heero and he took it with his own, feeling the smooth skin and the heat of his palm. "Quatre Winner."

"Quatre," he breathed. It was said so quietly, with reverence as though he was imprinting it on his brain as he wanted to be able to say it as he made him come undone underneath him. Or at least that was his intention.

Quatre took his hand away, putting it in his pocket and the gesture made Heero's eyes drag down to where the neat pressed jeans sat on his hips, a little too baggy on his frame unlike Duo's sinful skinny jeans but it was enough for him to guess what was hidden underneath.

"What do you want?" Quatre asked suspiciously, "I'm not going to talk about my father's business and I have my friend Trowa…"

He had turned to where Trowa had been stood beside him and even Heero had missed Duo's moves as neither of them were near the bar, instead, Heero took a moment to scan the throng on the dance floor to see Duo already dancing with Quatre's friend, pressed up tight and his arms around the guys neck. The friend, Trowa, was already running his fingers down Duo's sides, encouraged, Heero guessed, by Duo who was leaning up to his ear and probably whispering something dirty. Heero knew how irresistible Duo was when he was on the full charm offensive. It was a deadly combination with Duo's good looks, his bright blue eyes and his sexual energy that just damn radiated off him in waves. The guy was doomed.

Heero smirked in answer when Quatre turned back round towards him, raising one eyebrow. Quatre shrugged and looked fiercely into Heero's eyes. "I'm not talking business."

"I don't want to," Heero replied. "I wanted to buy you a drink."

He appeared wary, not that Heero blamed him, and a short nod in answer was enough for Heero to buy both of them a whiskey without asking his preference. He reasoned he was nineteen and yet to find his taste in alcohol so when he handed it over, Quatre's eyed the amber liquid suspiciously.

"Whiskey."

"I know," he answered and Heero smirked again. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That look… you make me feel like you're trying," the blond started and then shook his head, taking a deep glug of the drink, and leaning closer to Heero, "I think you want to fuck me."

The bluntness surprised Heero, as did the sudden movement close as he could feel hot moist breath on the side of his face, the sensation of the guy close and near making his own pulse increase, his dick twitch and he turned to look at his face illuminated by the neon of the bar and the flash of the lights.

"Do you want me to?"

"I know who you are… and I know about you two…"

Heero tracked his eyes to where Duo was draped around the taller guy, the dancing become less like dancing and more like fucking on the dance floor.

"We're friends," Heero explained.

"Who fuck each other? Very _friendly."_

There was a temptation for Heero to laugh at the way he spoke, wanting to say something about the sheltered little daddy's boy, that it was possible for some people to live whatever life they wanted but instead, he took a swig of his whiskey.

"You worried about upsetting your dad?"

He saw the reaction of mentioning his father and Heero could almost see the flinch in the blue eyes and soft lips were close to Heero's earlobe.

"Don't talk to me about my dad," he said and the cold tone surprised even Heero.

"No?"

"I'm not just my father's son."

The next action startled Heero as Quatre swallowed what remained in his glass and then slammed it down forcefully on the bar before he grabbed at the back of Heero's head, lacing his fingers through his hair and grabbing him and pulling him down for a kiss.

It was full on enthusiasm, hot, wet, open mouthed and a lot of tongue and despite the lack of skill, there was something intoxicating about Quatre Winner and Heero dragged him close, pulling them flush, their dicks meeting and Heero was half hard from the pressure of lips and the feel of the object of his obsession and masturbatory fantasies so close. Quatre pulled back, the taste of him lingering on Heero's lips and he had wrapped his hands around his body, feeling the firm planes of his frame.

"You have somewhere?" Quatre asked suddenly some of the innocence that had first so appealed to Heero apparent. It made his heart hammer and his dick harden further.

He nodded, reaching for his hand and using his body to push through the crowds in the club, seeing Duo briefly and giving him a nod. Duo gave him a wink in return as he spun so his ass was against the dick of the other guy and Heero was pretty sure they'd be finding somewhere private to fuck as well.

Heero remembered the office from Treize, remembering him taking him there when Heero had first started his brief fling with the club owner and while he was sure anyone else trying to break into the office would be reprimanded by the security team, he was known, he was Heero fucking Yuy and they would let him past with minimal fuss. Quatre probably wouldn't be impressed by his influence as he was Zayeed Winner's son but he didn't say a word as he was able to get to the back rooms with only a nod of a burly security guard, leading him through the corridor as he had been led through himself. He wondered if Quatre felt the same way he did, walking through the corridors with an older guy, prepared for a sexual encounter that would change his life or mind or _something_ but then maybe Quatre was not quite the innocent Heero presumed him to be despite the preppy clothes and the neat hair. The kiss had showed him some of that.

Treize's office wasn't locked and Heero opened the door, turning on a low light. He knew the club owner wasn't in tonight and he was sure that the older man would appreciate his intended use of his office. As it was pretty common knowledge what he used it for.

Heero closed the door behind him and found himself met by a force of young inexperienced sexual enthusiasm, Quatre kissing him with more tongue and sloppiness, open mouthed but erotic, and he was grinding his hips a little inexpertly but oh so good and Heero surrendered a little to the younger man, trailing his hand down to where the shirt met jeans, splaying his fingers across the small of his back and dragging him closer. Quatre whined into his mouth as it brought their bodies flush and the sound made Heero growl low in his throat and reach his hand down to the ass he dreamed of fucking, groping and grinding his own dick forward.

"Fuck," Heero moaned as Quatre's lips let his own, as a hand was working at his belt, and his head banged against the door, as his dick was suddenly in the soft palm, stroked with speed that would make him come far too damn quickly. "Stop."

Quatre's hand stopped straight away and the slight hint of coyness returned and Heero reached forward to his hair, some of it now around his face from Heero running his fingers through it.

"I want to fuck you when I come."

The statement had its desired effect as he saw bright blue eyes widen and Heero delved deep into Quatre's mouth, pushing him with his body and taking back control of the situation, and his hand found its way to the front of Quatre's jeans, making short work of undoing them and touching his dick through white cotton underwear. The feel of that underwear made Heero harder as it looked so damn fucking innocent and proper and he was looking forward to seeing them on the damn floor. Quatre's bumped the chair, the chair Heero had directed him towards and Heero let his lips drift from that tempting mouth as Quatre sat on it, his blue eyes looking up at him.

"I'm not just my father's son…" he said defiantly and Heero was pretty sure the statement was loaded but he didn't have chance to understand the implications of it as he leaned forward, wrapping his soft lips around the head of cock.

His instincts told him to reach for Quatre's hair, his head as Quatre took more of his cock into the warmth wetness of his mouth, Heero feeling some of his trademark control slip. He didn't know what Quatre was trying to prove to him but he didn't fucking care if he would continue to lick and suck and tease at his dick and while it was not comparable to Duo's skill, it was turning him on and bringing him close to climax.

Quatre moaned around his cock, the vibrations of it making Heero see fucking stars and the sounds of that mouth, the slurping, the moaning, all made the reality so much better than all of Heero's jacking off fantasies. But he couldn't damn well come. Not yet. He roughly grabbed at Quatre's hair and despite the fact he would love to fuck that mouth, he didn't want to come like that.

He leaned forward, a cold and menacing tone in his voice, and whispered at Quatre's ear.

"I said I wanted to fuck you when I come."

The noise Quatre made then was one of shock at the sudden aggression but Heero was a dominant man in business and pleasure, which Duo could testify despite the fact he let his best friend fuck him, and though it shocked him at first, Quatre seemed to like it when Heero was grabbing at his clothes, stripping him with rough impatient hands, reaching for his dick and biting down on the skin of his neck. With his nose buried in his pale skin, Heero could smell that fresh clean smell and he licked at the sweat beads developing, tasting as much as he could of the blond.

The shirt, that white pristine shirt was parted and Heero smirked as he saw a tattoo, some Arabic he guessed from the shape of the letters and he kissed at the mark on his stomach.

"Daddy know?" he asked with tease.

"Don't talk about my dad," was Quatre's answer and Heero registered the bitterness his tease had brought and in apology licked at the head of his dick, leaking at the tip with pre-cum.

He reached out, dragging Quatre to the edge of the chair and then returned to sucking his cock, his fingers only fumbling briefly with the pocketsize tube of lube in his own jeans pocket, something he always carried after years of knowing Duo. It was as damn necessary as his cell phone and his wallet and he teased him, his fingers slick, before pressing in and he lifted his head to look up at his face, to see his expression and Heero twisted the digit.

"First time?"

"No," he answered through gritted teeth.

Heero took that as a good thing – as his fingers prepared his thoroughly, his touches firm and assured, his tongue teasing at Quatre's cock, his body jerking when Heero reached for his prostate, a drawn out moan Heero's reward and it made his own cock leak. He touched himself lightly to relieve some pressure before he fumbled for a condom, ripping the foil impatiently and Quatre helped him, for a moment Heero seeming like the virginal one as Quatre slid it on to Heero's cock. And he surprised him more, forcing Heero onto his back and straddling him, reaching for his dick and sliding himself onto it, a look of concentration on his face and biting his lip as he did.

His shirt was still on his shoulders and Heero ran his fingers up his skin, his fingers touching the tattoo, the Arabic words and he admired the way his back was arched, his head thrown back, the curve of his neck, and while in his fantasy version, Quatre Winner had been passive, in reality the fact he wasn't, made it all the more hot and sexy.

Heero gripped Quatre's hips as soon as he began to rock against him, aiding his movement, letting him establish his speed and he couldn't help watching where they were connected, watching how Quatre moved, not feeling the rough carpet underneath his back, only the feeling of the body above, each spark of arousal and pleasure that coursed up his spine and through every nerve as their bodies clashed together. Heero was used to sex, mind-blowing sex but maybe the pursuit, the forbidden made this fucking hotter as the act was no damn different but he was losing his mind at the way Quatre's body responded and moved, the way his hair, free now of its slick preppy style obscured his eyes and how his mouth was open in a perfect display of pleasure.

"Heero," he said, the word spilling from his lips and Heero could feel his pace slowing and he took over initiative, rolling them over swiftly, gripping one of his legs so that he could thrust quickly, Quatre's little moans of pleasure spurring him on, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking in time with his thrusts, bringing Quatre to climax and then feeling him come, a loud cry from his lips.

It was hard for Heero not to lose it there, the object of his obsession underneath him, his cock buried deep inside him, he'd said his name, so needy and wanting, and come underneath him like he imagined but he took a breath before he continued a ragged pace, drawing out Quatre's pleasure and then coming himself, his face buried in the pale column of his throat, biting down a little as he came.

The effect of a mind-blowing orgasm and alcohol made Heero groggy as he came round, pushing himself off Quatre's body and removing the condom, tying it off. He got up, finding his own pants and putting them on before going to Treize's private bathroom - remembering their imaginative use of the shower and he returned with a wet towel, offering it to Quatre who was already starting to find his clothes.

"There's a bathroom," Heero stated and Quatre took the towel and ducked into it, a little hint of embarrassment now the act was done.

He snorted, grabbing his cell from his pocket and sending a brief message.

**_/Target acquired./_**

"Ugh…thanks…" Quatre said as he appeared out of the bathroom and Heero nodded, now suddenly seeing that innocent side and walked over, leaning for one more kiss, the heat and enthusiasm replaced by something a little more sensual.

It was something Heero wanted again – so damn rare for him.

"If you really want to piss off your father," Heero said, running pad of his thumb over his jaw, "come and work for us."

Quatre gave him a look that was of pure disbelief. "How do you know I want to piss off my father?"

"You fucked me."

"One time," he growled in response, stepping away and Heero felt a slight twitch of an expression on his face, a hint of maybe hurt but he steeled it a second later.

"We wouldn't give you some bullshit role. Real career development. "

His arms were folded across his chest. "Right… if I'm fucking you, I guess?"

"That would be up to you…" Heero said smoothly, "think about it."

Quatre didn't say anything else, shot a glare and left Treize's office, leaving Heero to check his phone, a message from Duo.

**_/Me too. Home?/_**

**_/Home./_**

He sent his response, sighing, a little disappointed, but nevertheless he always had Duo, and while they were on a just friends basis tonight, when they got back to their penthouse apartment, Duo didn't say anything when Heero crawled into bed beside him, bypassing his own room entirely and dropping his clothes on Duo's floor. He still smelt Quatre Winner on his skin, felt his mouth on his own, or on his dick and even when we pressed his face into Duo's skin, he lingered.

"Wanna talk?" Duo asked, sensing Heero's mood.

"No." Heero shifted his postion, bringing his body up behind Duo's, spooning him, his arm loose around Duo's waist. "You?"

"Fucked in the VIP area. Probably have to blow Zechs again to get the damn security footage. I ain't needed to do _that_ since we did it three years old."

Heero chuckled, remembering some of their more stupid moments and he relaxed his body into Duo's.

"You liked the Winner kid? Not just in a conquest kinda way?"

"Yeah," Heero answered as despite not wanting to talk Duo didn't give a fuck. And never had. "Offered him a job with us."

"Huh," Duo murmured and wriggled back into Heero's body, making himself more comfortable, "he'll come around, 'Ro, you're kinda a catch underneath all that moody sexy shit."

The comments were trying to make him feel better and Heero appreciated Duo for that – always damn did, he didn't deserve such a fucking good best friend.

"Just go to sleep, babe."

He didn't answer, buried his head in the crook of Duo's neck, smelling the spice of his skin, the sweat of his own sex and fell asleep, dreaming and remembering the feel of fucking Quatre Winner.

* * *

Heero Yuy's office was on the top floor of their headquarters with a connecting door to Duo's. They didn't share as he think he might strangle him at times as Duo's office was chaos with a basketball hoop and a small golfing thing. He didn't even know what it damn was but Duo, despite being a competent businessman, at times acted like a child and it irritated Heero in the work environment at times. Out of it, he was fine but in it? Well, not as impressed.

His intercom buzzed and Heero looked up from his computer screen and the current profit projections for the Asian market.

"Yes, Dorothy?"

"You have a visitor."

"No appointments," he growled impatiently and he was about to hang up when another voice came through on the tinny speaker.

"I think you'll want to see me."

Heero blinked. It had been two weeks since he'd heard that voice, that voice as he was fucking him, panting out his name and he answered, his voice a little broken.

"Come in."

A few moments later, Quatre Winner entered his office, closing the heavy wooden doors, closing out Dorothy's curious glances.

"Is the job offer still open?"

"So you do want to piss off your father?" Heero asked, his eyebrow arching as he leaned back in his leather chair.

"Is the offer still open?"

Blue eyes scanned Quatre's appearance from top to bottom, a little less preppy, his hair no longer slicked back and those bangs on his face making him appear different. Better. Heero licked his lips as he took in the slim fit suit, the blue shirt, the black tie, leading his eyes back to his face, set in a determined line.

"If you want it."

Quatre smiled then, a mischievous smile, his head bowed as he looked up coyly through his eyelashes. "Do I have to blow you?"

"Only if you want to."

The answer was in actions as Quatre walked around the desk, sliding into Heero's lap, his lips poised above Heero's, arousal pooling in his gut at the contact and his damn smell. Heero lifted his hand up underneath the suit jacket, feeling the cotton of the shirt and smirked.

"And I thought you were a good daddy's boy," he said as his fingers slid up his back.

"I'll show you I'm not."

Heero found his tie grabbed, his head pulled forward for a kiss that was just as enthusiastic as he remembered, a hand already stroking at the front of his pants. And while he'd thought Quatre Winner was going to be easy prey, he realised as a tongue slid against his own perfect and a hand fondled his dick, maybe he was the damn prey too. And fuck, Heero didn't care if he was.


End file.
